Someone has to Water the Plants
by FanFictionWriter2000
Summary: "You know you could come with us." "Someone has to water the plants." A glimpse at Brian's life after the Ponds leave.


**This isn't my original idea s****o if there is others out there I don't take credit for the idea. I don't own Doctor Who just my writing. **

Brian didn't know when they were coming home, but he always told himself, "Any day now. Any moment they are going to walk through the front door and tell me their stories with The Doctor. Tell me about the daring adventures they have and the amazing sights they see." But until that day comes, Brian will water the plants.

It's been a year, or two, he can't really remember the exact date they left. Brian still gets up in the morning, he still makes himself a cup of tea, and he still drives over to the Pond's or William's depending on who you're talking to, to water their plants.

He keeps saying, "They're busy, saving every planet they can find, like I told them to. And maybe sometime, when a lightbulb goes out, they might call me up again." That's what gets him to sleep at night and that's why he keeps watering the plants.

Sometime in the future Brian will look down at the house keys. It's a little but rusted, chipped here and there, but he will never lose them. Now Brian spends a little extra time in that house, he even sleeps there because he is getting too weak for the frequent travel. "Suppose one day they come back," he thinks, "And they see their plants withering and dying. No, that would be a disgrace on my part."

So Brian keeps coming back, and watering the plants no matter how exhausting the task might be.

Jump through the next few decades or so, Brian can't get out of bed on his own. He can't feed himself easily anymore and is getting a bit forgetful. Sometimes he goes days without watering the plants and then automatically feels guilty he doesn't even remember why.

When Brian gets moved into a Nursing Home he insists that the plants come with him. They sit on his window sill, mind you they aren't the exactly same plants from all those years ago some are seeds he saved overtime and others a new that he bought just to liven up the place.

The nurses bring him a cup of water everyday, and he waters the plants. A few years later Brian can't remember their names anymore. He's even forgotten most of the faces. A little red hair here, a really long nose there, and then the memories are gone. Swept away to the deepest part of his mind, where even he can't reach it. Brian just knows he must water the plants, it's built into his brain and must be done. It bothers him a great deal the names and faces have slipped his mind, but he is old and doesn't wish to spend his days pondering over something that he can't remember.

On one of Brian's last few days he is visited by a strange man wearing a bow tie. The bow tie wracks something in his brain as his mind is screaming at him to remember, but he can't.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man smiles sadly and then looks over at the plants lined neatly on window sill.

"That's a very lovely garden you have."The strange man says wistfully carefully avoiding the question.

"Thank you, for as long as I can remember I always need to water the plants." Brian says staring longingly at the green leaves. He desperately wants the completion of knowing why he needs to water them and why must do it everyday.

The odd man turns to him with a sad look in his eyes just pats Brian on the hand. He can't say anything, what is he supposed to say?

They stay that way, not breaking eye contact, until the man stands up and says, "Thank you, for watering the plants Brian. Thank you for giving them one promise that someone could keep."

Brian's mind is swirling with questions but before he could ask, the man was gone.

Brian's funeral was very peaceful. Not many people were there and it was quiet and tranquil. No one noticed a man with floppy hair and a women with brown hair standing in the far back. No one noticed when they walk into their blue box and sailed away looking for more planets to save.

Brian kept watering the plants, not because he made a promise, but because it kept him sane. It wasn't all about the plants though, it was his way of telling The Ponds/Williams, that he was there when they wanted to come back, he would be there when they needed a break.

Brian would be there, watering the plants.

**Thanks for reading, hope I at least pulled at your feels. Please leave me reviews of things you think. **


End file.
